


love, what is love to me

by genrose05



Series: todd anderson’s poetry book [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: his love means a lot but what is love exactly?
Series: todd anderson’s poetry book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006356
Kudos: 5





	love, what is love to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse to give my poetry purpose

why was love so difficult?  
a swell of a heart, it hurts  
it burns  
the poets deemed it to be such a magnificent wonder  
a treasure in a box that has been discovered

if beauty is always pain   
then love must be war  
a battle on concrete where scrapes and broken hearts  
are just a necessity

your eyes bore into mine  
and my heart feels like it’s squeezed  
my blood in a glass on display for all to see

why must it be like this?  
i don’t want to inflict myself  
harm myself  
i replenish my deed of being my father's son  
when your eyelashes flutter and your soul speaks words of gods

dear god  
it’s me, i’m praying for forgiveness  
when my forgiveness isn’t real  
although in every word i cry and beg

i see an image   
a perfectly planted garden of eden  
where he stands tall and shines  
he always shined

a star   
that’s what he should be called  
a star upon the stage of perfections  
and cracked under the surface where he truly laid

where my star truly laid  
when he wasn’t mine to shine  
where his heart truly pumped  
when the blood wasn’t pure  
where his eyes looked away  
when there was nothing to see  
where his smile faded  
when the smile was faked

love was like this  
a love was truly a knife in a heart  
love was a twist  
and i died knowing   
that love was a pain in my ass

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ENBYSCARTERO


End file.
